True Love
by YoUnG.PuPpY11
Summary: Tomoya and Nagisa broke up, so Tomoya tries to forget her and starts to look for his true love... TomoxNagi


I made another one again. I'm just so addicted to this pairing. It's not too much drama though. I tried to make it a tragic story, but it was too hard! I don't like sad stories that much... I guess I'm not ready... hehehe...

_//I don't own any of Clannad's characters//_

* * *

**..True love..**

Ever since Tomoya met Nagisa, he started believing in true love but then, Nagisa had to go to Australia to continue her career as an artist but she would visit once a year. And because of this, they had to break up. He was mad that she chose her career over him that's why he wanted to forget about her.

Every Christmas, Nagisa would come home to check on him and her family and friends. Tomoya knew that Nagisa still loves him but he didn't wish to be back with her. So, he would get any of his girl friends to pose as his _girlfriend_ every time she comes back.

* * *

Nagisa would just smile at him as he walks around with his girlfriend. She knows she wouldn't be able to regain their past, but she's happy for him. But every time she came back to Australia, she cries and breaks down. Her illness gets worst every year but she just wanted him back; she didn't care. She knew he hated her. She cries because of that. She loved him so much. She even calls him when she has time just make sure he's fine.

This happens every year. She was tired of it but didn't give up. She was always praying and hoping for him to love her back. She'd give up her career just to be with him again. So, she decided to tell him that she really loved him.

* * *

"Tomoya-kun, I want you to know that I'm still in love with you. I knew I was wrong but I would love to give my career up just for you. I did try my hardest to forget you, but I just can't forget. Tomoya-kun was and is the only man that I would love forever… You have taught me to become strong and fight for what I want. And I'm happy that I was able to do it… I'm fighting to be with Tomoya-kun again and be together _forever_… I love you so much and I hope you would be able to accept me once more." She cried in front of him. He never expected her to say those words to him.

He almost cried. He wanted to accept her back badly but he knew that she wasn't the one he wanted. He did his best to harden his heart and said cruelly, "I appreciate your affection for me, Nagisa-chan. But I don't have those feelings for you anymore. I'm sorry."

* * *

It was truly hard for him to say those words but he had to. She smiled as tears fell down her eyes. "I understand… At least I was able to tell you how I feel for you… I guess it's enough for me to be happy… Goodbye, Tomoya-kun and please take care of yourself…" she bid farewell as he did the same.

After she left, he felt so bad. She just wanted him to give her another chance. He knew that he was wrong but it was what he felt was best for the both of them ,though he truly wanted to hug her and let her stay.

Four years had passed. Tomoya has spent those four Christmases without anyone posing as his girlfriend. One Christmas, he went to a friend's party and saw some of the girls he used to pose up as his girlfriend. He tried to avoid them but wasn't able to.

* * *

One of the girls walked up to him and said, "Hey, Tomoya. Looks like your not looking for anyone to pose as your girlfriend tonight. Did the Australian cutie quit already?" she asked in between hiccups, proving that she's drunk. "Yeah…" he said, feeling sad about it for a reason. "Why not get a real girlfriend? You've been searching for one these past years but I haven't seen you make any move on other girls… Are you gay?" she asked as she laughed madly.

"I'm not gay… besides, I'll find one soon enough…_ I would find my true love soon_..." he said as he left the drunk girl and went home.

As he got home, a sudden urge inside him wanted to call Nagisa to see if she's fine. When he was about to reach the phone, he realized that he wouldn't want to talk to her because she would just get more depressed. 'I wonder how she is… I really want to know her condition right now… But, I have no right…' he cursed.

* * *

Few hours later, he heard the phone rang. He thought it was _her_, but it wasn't. It was Sunohara. He called to invite Tomoya in a club where he could meet up girls.

Tomoya rejected it. "What's wrong with you, Okazaki?! I'm already helping you find your true love! Isn't that what you wanted?! You're so hard to understand nowadays!" he hanged up.

'Nagisa…' those words just repeated on his head over and over again. And every time it repeats, he feels lonelier. He just can't take her out of his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He called her. The phone rang, but no one answered. He didn't know what was happening but he was worried. He hung up and listened to the radio.

* * *

"In Australia, a japanese actress was found dead in her apartment. The doctors said that she died because of illness and depression. The doctors also said that the actress is dead for almost 3 weeks. It was said that she died before Christmas. Her name was Nagisa-" Tomoya couldn't hear more of it. His eyes burst out with tears. He went immediately to the airport to go to Australia. On the way there, he was continuously crying. He didn't know what to say to her parents. He was so ashamed of himself.

When he got on the plane, he realized that he still loved her. He didn't know why, but he can feel it. He regretted the way he treated her when she just wanted to be with him. He wanted to kill himself on the spot. There, he realized why he wasn't looking for his true love...

* * *

It was because... he already _found_ his true love. He got so mad as he just knew it now! He was so stupid not to see it from the start! She was the one who made him feel loved for all those years when he was lonely. Why didn't he realized earlier? She loved him even though he hated her. She knew he hated her. He was furious. He wanted to stab himself as many times as he could.

Soon as the plane landed, he rushed to get to her. He wanted to see her. On his way, he was screaming her name as he cried. The people thought that he lost his mind, then it started raining. He was wet all over. He wanted to see her but didn't know where to start looking.

He fell on his knees, blaming the heavens. Why didn't they just take him away instead of her? Then, he knew. "Why would heaven take me? I'm a sinner. I don't deserve it there... I'd be best in hell. I want to go to hell! I don't want to stay in this world anymore!" he shouted as he knelt on the road, begging to give her back.

* * *

"Please give her back... I promise I'll take care of her! Just give her back!" he cried. "Give her back... She didn't do anything to deserve this! It's my fault! I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan..." he muttered as he fell unconscious.

Upon waking up, he saw Nagisa. "I wonder why I'm here with you... Nagisa-chan, is this heaven?" he asked. Nagisa smiled as she embraced him with tears. "I was so afraid you'd never wake up! When one of my friends saw you on the road, they called me immediately and told me that it was you! I was so worried... I'm glad that you're fine now..." she said, crying on his shoulder.

"Nagisa-chan... We're together now... If I'm dreaming, please stay with me until the end of my dream..." he cried with her. He thought he was dreaming. She let go and pinched his face. "Ow! What was that for?!" he got up and noticed. "I'm not dreaming... Nagisa-chan! You're alive!" he shouted in joy. He can't believe it. He truly thought that she left him.

* * *

"Tomoya-kun, are you alright? And what are you doing here?" she asked, feeling strange, all of the sudden. "I... I came here to see you..." he said, confused if he should tell her or not. "I'm fine here, Tomoya-kun. Thank you for coming here. I really appreciate it. Though, you have to swear that you wouldn't get yourself hurt again..." she said, wanting to go away from him. She wanted to leave, but she can't move. She felt something was stopping her.

"Nagisa-chan... I'm sorry... I went here not only to see you, but to be with you again. I love you so much... I don't know what my life would be without you... I know you wouldn't forgive me right now or even hate me more. I don't care. I just need to tell you that I'll love you forever..." he lowered his head as their tears fell.

He was afraid that he wouldn't be forgiven. She hugged him. "You don't have to pity me... I deserve it..." he whispered. "It's not pity... I love you too, Tomoya-kun... And I will forever be yours if you wish..." she said, which stopped his tears. "Nagisa-chan..." he said no more. He returned the hug, which was followed by one sweet kiss.

* * *

'..AuthoR..' I made this one for **Piece of Hope** and everyone! I hope you'll like this one, too♪


End file.
